headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Animated Series/Season 1
Category:Seasons Season One of Star Trek: The Animated Series aired on NBC from September 8th, 1973 to January 12th, 1974 on Saturday mornings, spanning a total of sixteen episodes. The series was created by Gene Roddenberry and is based on the original Star Trek live-action series, which aired for three seasons from 1966 to 1969. The animated series brought back all of the original cast members, now providing the voices for all of the characters they made famous in the first show. The series starred William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk, Leonard Nimoy as Mister Spock, DeForest Kelley as Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy and also featured George Takei reprising the role of Mister Sulu, Nichelle Nichols as Lieutenant Uhura, James Doohan as Mister Scott and Majel Barrett as Nurse Chapel. Doohan and Barrett also provided the voices for other characters in select episodes. The only original cast member who did not participate in the animated series was Walter Koenig, who played Pavel Chekov on the first show. Episodes Voice Cast * William Shatner - Captain James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy - Mister Spock; Spock II * DeForest Kelley - Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy * George Takei - Mister Sulu; Kuri * Nichelle Nichols - Lieutenant Uhura; Devna; Kali; Magen; Female Ursinoid; Alice; Anne Nored; Dara; Davison * James Doohan - Montgomery Scott; Lieutenant Kyle; Arex; Insectoid; Magnetic organism; Guardian of Forever; Thelin; Eriksen; Vulcan healer; Aleek-Om; Bates; Robert Wesley; Sord; Tchar; Tom Markel; Chuft Captain; Kzinti; Clayton; Cadmar; Domar; Aquan male; Kor; Bell; Gabler; Kaz; Xerius; Mendant of the Terratins; Human miner; Male Ursinoid; White rabbit; Master computer; Lucien; Agmar; Stavos Keniclius V; Romulan commander; Korax; Lieutenant Carver * Majel Barrett - Nurse Chapel; Amanda Grayson; M'Ress; Grey; Cosmic Cloud; Slaver weapons computer; Rila; Aquan female; Briel; Lora; Queen of Hearts; Enterprise computer; Theela * Mark Lenard - Sarek * Billy Simpson - Young Spock * Keith Sutherland - Young Sepek * David Gerrold - EM-3 Green * Jane Webb - Lara; Vedala female * Roger C. Carmel - Harcourt Fenton Mudd * Ed Bishop - Asmodeus * Ted Knight - Vendorian; Carter Winston * Stanley Adams - Cyrano Jones * Lou Scheimer - Lemus; Aquan harvester Crew Production * Gene Roddenberry - Creator * Norm Prescott - Producer * Lou Scheimer - Producer * D.C. Fontana - Associate producer Directors * Hal Sutherland Writers * Chuck Menville * D.C. Fontana * David Gerrold * David P. Harmon * James Schmerer * Joyce Perry * Larry Brody * Larry Niven * Len Janson * Marc Daniels * Margaret Armen * Samuel A. Peeples * Stephen Kandel Notes & Trivia Home video * Star Trek: The Animated Series – The Animated Adventures of Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek See also External Links * * * * * Star Trek: The Animated Series, Season 1 at Memory Alpha * ---- Category:Star Trek: The Animated Series/Seasons Category:George Takei Category:Hal Sutherland Category:Stephen Kandel Category:Margaret Armen Category:David Gerrold Category:Jane Webb Category:Larry Niven Category:Joyce Perry Category:James Schmerer Category:Majel Barrett